


Heart and Soul

by CrescentDream24



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love Confessions, Wedding, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentDream24/pseuds/CrescentDream24
Summary: Niles had admired her from afar for so many years. Daphne recently discovered feelings she didn't know she had. An engagement and an upcoming wedding is all that stands in their way. "You are my moon, my sun, and my stars."
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Author: CrescentDream24 

Series: Frasier

Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier or any of its characters

Rating: T

_ A/N: I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think. I followed certain parts of the show’s main story, but I made tweaks that differ from the plot in some areas too. I just love Niles and Daphne. It was really fun writing about them!  _

** HEART AND SOUL **

_ This story takes place directly after the events of Season 7: Episode 10 “Back Talk” _

** CHAPTER 1 **

Daphne bolted upright in her bed, hands clenched tightly over the covers. Her breathing was rapid and her heart leapt against her chest like it was trying to escape. Her wide eyes took in the early morning sunlight as it peeked its way through the long curtains adoring her bedroom window. The cheery sight comforted her. She took a deep breath and relaxed her hands, feeling her heartrate slowly return to normal. 

_ Was it all just a dream? _ She looked down at her hands, now resting calmly in her lap. Her engagement ring stood out like a beacon against the soothing rose tones of her bedspread. Almost as if it were mocking her. 

She shook her head and turned the covers away from her body as she rose slowly out of bed and slipped on her well-worn slippers, making her way across the bedroom to stand in front of her vanity mirror. She leaned in and studied her face carefully, as if seeing it for the first time, taking in all the details. Her mind wandered back to the events of yesterday, to the one shocking revelation that had not left her thoughts for a single moment since it was revealed to her.  _ Dr. Crane has feelings for me.  _

When she had first heard the news, she had been giving the eldest Dr. Crane, Frasier, a massage for his aching back that had been troubling him lately _.  _ Daphne usually used her talents as a physical therapist on his father, but  occasionally Frasier himself suffered from aches and pains that stubbornly stuck around. He wasn’t exactly a spring chicken anymore.  __

_ Just after handing him a few more pain-killers and some water, she had poised over him as he lay on his stomach stretched out across his bedspread, setting to work out the knots in his back with her hands. She had felt him relax as the drugs kicked in, and heard his idle chatter grow increasingly sparse as it began to pick up a slight slurring quality.  _

_ “Feel better now, Dr. Crane?” _

_ “Ooooh yesss, Daphne. That is much better. I’m so glad I took the day off. So glad....I think those pills are kicking in I really dooooo.” _

_ She chuckled as she dragged her thumbs across his shoulder blades. “I bet you love those pills right now.” _

_ “I love them. And I love you, Daph. And Dad loves you, and Niles really loves you.....” His face was now completely engulfed in his pillow, his voice slightly muffled.  _

_ She had raised an eyebrow. “Dr. Crane really loves me?” He must really be off the deep end, now.  _

_ “Oh yesss. He’s loved you for six years now. It’s a big secret, though! Don’t tell Daphne......”  _

Later on in the day, she had confronted Martin for information and he had reluctantly confirmed it. She hadn’t known then how to process this information, and she still didn’t. First, and most powerful, was the immense shock she had felt. There had been no indication that Dr. Crane had felt this way, at least none she had picked up on. She saw him almost every day, for goodness sake. Surely, there would have been some sign in all that time, or was she just too blind to sense them? She picked up a hairbrush and slowly began to run it over her auburn hair absentmindedly. 

Secondly, after the shock had subsided somewhat (but not completely), there had been immense confusion. If Dr. Crane had felt this way for---what did Martin and Fraiser say? — _ six _ years, why had he kept his mouth shut for all this time? Why hadn’t he approached her? Such a long stretch of time it was to feel that way about someone, and never disclose it to them. 

And thirdly, her feelings had recently become some sort of unsettling cocktail of the first two, with a twist of another feeling she couldn’t quite put her finger on. It was all so strange; she certainly hadn’t felt this way when she had mistaken his older brother of harboring these feelings for her earlier that day. When she’d walked into the living room and heard Fraiser spouting off about how much he loved her (she didn’t know he was referring to their friendship only; she was newly engaged, and about to move her permanent residence from the Crane’s apartment to Donny’s townhouse), she had felt almost  _ disgusted _ , as if her very own brother were confessing this unspoken love. So repulsed was she, that she had practically put on her entire closet of clothes to cover up before giving him his back massage. She chuckled a little at the memory. Her feelings had been very cut and dried then. But this time was very different. 

Sighing, she set the hairbrush back down in its place on the vanity table. She heard the creak of floorboards down the hall, the slight tapping of Martin’s cane, and the scampering of Eddie’s paws to join him. Time for breakfast. 

OOOOO

She had just finished dragging a large bag full of recycling to the front door--cursing under her breath about the amount of beer cans--when the doorbell rang. Her eyes widened and flew over to the clock.  _ Oh god. _

She knew who it would be, since it was always around this time that Dr. Crane paid a visit. His brother was currently out on an errand, and Martin had taken Eddie for a morning walk. Daphne’s hands trembled slightly as she reached for the door and slowly pulled it open. 

“H-hello, Dr. Crane.” She hoped her voice wasn’t too shaky. She tried to position herself as she usually did, and drew her face up into some resemblance of a smile. 

“Hello Daphne!" came his cheerful reply. “You look wonderful this morning.”

She glanced down at her wrinkled blouse and slacks that had incurred a small stain from the furniture polish she had used this morning, knowing that she did not, in fact, look wonderful. She smiled anyway, suddenly feeling shy. “Thank you.”

“Is Frasier in?” 

She couldn’t help but stare at his face, as if she were looking at him with fresh eyes. She took in the boyish good-looks, the sparkle in his gaze, how his entire face lit up when he smiled, and the distinguished dimple of his chin. She felt her cheeks grow warm and realized she hadn’t responded to his question yet. 

“He went out to pick up his dry-cleaning. I usually do it for him, but he’s taking it to a new place on the corner, and he wants to be sure they use the proper chemical on one of his suits.” She stepped aside to let him inside the apartment, closing the door behind her softly and leaning against it for moral support, hand still on the doorknob. 

“Ah, I see. Well,” he lightly slapped the newspaper he was holding on the back of the couch cushion as he passed by it. “I was just going to point out to him the latest review on a play we’ve been  _ dying _ to see. Apparently, it’s not as “ _ must-see” _ as it first appeared to be after-all.” He took in the rest of the quiet apartment. “Dad’s gone, too?”

“Y-yes. To walk Eddie.” Daphne hadn’t left her post at the door, scared to venture out any further. 

Dr. Crane’s brow furrowed slightly in concern as he looked at her. “Daphne, is something wrong? You don’t look well.” He started to walk towards her. 

“No!” Her response came out much louder than she intended. “No,” she tried again. “I’m fine. I think it’s just me nerves. Wedding planning and all.” She pushed herself away from the door slightly, smiling weakly. 

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry it’s turning into such a hassle for you.” His look of concern had turned into one of pity. “I remember going through all of this with Maris. The fights with the family, trying to appease everyone. I’m sure your mother isn’t exactly the easiest person to deal with, either.” 

“You got that right.” Daphne felt herself relaxing, finally talking about something else that was bothering her. “She thinks she can have the whole run of the thing, but I want it to be me and Donny’s day too, you know.” 

Dr. Crane gave her a small smile. “I’m sure you’ll be able to handle it. It’ll be all over and done with before you know it.” He checked his wristwatch. “Well, I guess I’ll be going.” He made his way back towards the door. “I’ll catch Frasier at Nervosa later I’m sure.” 

“Of course.” She stood aside again and opened the door for him. He stepped through into the hallway, then quickly turned back on his heel to face her again. 

“Daphne?”

She felt the muscles in the back of her neck tense up. “Yes?”

“You deserve the best wedding in the world. Stand your ground and fight for what you want.” The look in his eyes was so sincere that she felt her heart squeeze in response. 

“Th-thank you, Dr. Crane. I will certainly try.” With a satisfied smile, he nodded his head and turned to the elevator, pressing the call button as she slowly closed the door. Turning her face toward the stunning Seattle skyline, she let out all the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and slumped back against the door.


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2  **

It had felt like forever ago since his last date. Ever since his divorce, he’d been trying to re-enter the world of single life, and quite frankly, was failing miserably. He wasn’t used to being completely unattached, with absolutely no one to answer to. It was thrilling and frightening all balled up into one. So, when he had met Mel, it was like a beacon of hope had shone down onto him, saving him from a life of loneliness. Ever since Donny’s proposal to Daphne (right in  _ front  _ of him), he had felt extremely depressed. He hadn’t wanted to leave the Montana for days on end, and made sure to only meet up with his brother in the café. 

But after meeting Mel, he had found his old self, and his life had returned some sense of normalcy. Of course, he saw the similarities between her and his first wife Maris; he wasn’t blind. Mel was domineering and exceedingly particular, but he had resigned to this fact by coming to the conclusion that he needed these traits in his life; it gave him structure and fulfilled his need to please people. Plus, her company was immensely better than being alone, and his spirits had begun to lift again. Of course, she wasn’t  _ nearly _ as wonderful as Daphne but...he wouldn’t let his mind venture down that path again. 

He quickly made his way over to Mel’s dining chair, pulling it out for her before she sat down. She smiled her thanks as she situated herself and he took his own seat across from her, laying his napkin across his lap. He slowly looked around the room, taking in the romantic ambiance of the restaurant. 

“I just love this place, don’t you Niles?” The candlelight from the center of their table whispered across her face, silhouetting her slim features perfectly, warmly accentuating the short, soft curls of her dark hair. He took in the sight, appreciating her delicate beauty as he nodded his head in agreement. 

“Yes, I’ve always been meaning to dine here, but I could never manage to land a reservation.”

She laughed lightly, tossing him a playful smirk. “Well, dear, all you need to know are the right people and you can get in anywhere.” Mel held quite the  _ who’s-who _ list of friends and acquaintances, being one of the top plastic surgeons in all of Seattle. For Maris to even consider going to her for her multitude of “rejuvenation” treatments, she could be nothing but the best. Nothing short of perfection. 

Perfection. That word was perfect to describe Mel. Physically, she was slim and elegant, meticulous about her appearance. Anyone would be proud to have her on their arm. Her mannerisms fit Nile’s thoroughly; for every speck of dust he wicked off his jacket, she was there sanitizing her hands with a small travel bottle she kept in her pocketbook. They laughed at the same jokes, complimented the same pieces of art, and wrinkled their noses dismissively at the same pieces of gossip. They were, in all accounts, perfect for each other. 

He picked up his menu and began to peruse through the pages, but just as quickly set it down again. “Oh, I almost forgot to mention. My brother is throwing a Christmas party next weekend and he’d love for us to attend.” He leaned in slightly and continued. “Now, I know it won’t be the  _ highest _ class, but his parties do tend to be quite a good time.” 

Her delicate eyebrows creased together. “But darling, that weekend we were supposed to travel to the mountains with the Adlers and the McDermonts to vacation in their new cabin. They don’t extend invitations like that to just  _ anyone _ , you know.” She shot him an icy look across the table and took a sip of her wine. 

His heart sank a bit, a familiar feeling of inadequacy bubbling up to the surface. “Alright.” He felt himself caving as he was so used to doing, but a small, hardened part of him deep inside screamed at him not to back down. He had never noticed this part of himself until recently, like a scarred remnant from his bitter divorce. Something that made sure he would never forget that he could, in fact, voice his opinions. 

“But, I’m sure they’d understand.” He tried again. “I overheard the Adlers mentioning they would attend the charity banquet next month --the one for Alzheimer's--so we’d be able to catch up with them then.” He tried to keep eye contact with her but she was engrossed in her menu, unreachable. 

“Oh, I see. Well, then, if that’s what you want.” Her voice held a slightly higher pitch than usual. 

He cocked an eyebrow in surprise. “So, we’re going to Fraiser’s party?” 

Her lips held a smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes and she glanced up from her menu. “If we must.” 

Suddenly, he remembered the one thing that was not perfect about Mel. Her lack of a heart. 

OOOOO

Daphne clutched her glass of punch close to her chest, trying to comfort her frayed nerves. She stood next to the piano, clad in one of her favorite wine-red gowns, waiting for Frasier’s party guests to arrive. The apartment was trimmed in Christmas décor, as tasteful as he could manage while still appeasing his father (Rudolph finally made his way onto the door this year). She knew she should be feeling festive, but her heart wasn’t in it this time. 

Each day this week had crawled by as slow and thick as molasses, and she had felt each and every minute individually. Her head constantly ached, and she felt like she had been through the emotional wringer and tossed back in again six or seven different times. She kept asking herself why she was still so affected; she’d had a whole week to process the news. She’d seen Dr. Crane a few times since then, but it never got any easier. Each time she saw him felt like a lightning bolt had struck her directly in the back, nerves racing and heart pounding. And he was about to arrive at the apartment again at any moment. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. 

Trying to find a distraction, she eyed her fiancée Donny sitting spread-eagle on the couch across the room and she quickly made her way over to him, smiling to herself as she took in the sight of him. 

He was shorter than most men, but that didn’t bother her too much. To make up for it he was very huggable and she always had her arms around him. Donny was comfortable, caring, and incredibly smart. He knew just what to say and how to make her feel cared for. His proposal had been so sweet it had brought actual tears to her eyes; it was hard to believe those words had come out of the mouth of a lawyer. She thought the absolute world of him. 

But he didn’t make her pulse quicken, he didn’t make her knees weak. And it troubled her greatly that she didn’t think about him just before she went to sleep every night. She didn’t have dreams about him, and she didn’t think of him all hours of the day. She brushed all this off as her romantic mind running away with her. She was a sucker for a good romance novel, but those weren’t real life. This was. And Donny was all that she had ever hoped for. Almost.

“Hello there, Miss Moon. Or should I say, Miss Soon-To-Be-Donny-Douglas.” Donny’s expressive voice filled the room as he smiled up at her, pulling her down to him for a quick kiss. 

“Pretty soon it’ll just be Mrs. Douglas.” Daphne chuckled and pulled away slightly. “Does that make me sound old? Being a Mrs.?” She set her drink on the coffee table. 

“Hey, it just means you and I are legally bound together. Of one name. No more spinsterhood for you.” He grasped both of her hands in his and stood up. “Hey, since this party is not quite ah— _ going _ —yet, let's go noodle at the piano.” He tugged her toward it. 

“Oh, but Donny, I don’t even know how to play a single note.” She pulled her hands back in the opposite direction. 

“Oh come on, I’ll do most of it. I need my beautiful assistant over there to cheer me on.” She smiled and finally let him guide her to the piano. 

He took a seat at the keys, her sitting to his left. He played a few basic songs, letting her strike the final key of each song and applauding her as if she were a world -renowned pianist. She felt her worries start to melt away and let herself get lost in the music, laughing as Donny tried to sing along to certain  songs he didn’t quite know all the words to. She was finally having fun. 

The doorbell rang out as the most recent song they were playing died away. Immediately she felt her shoulders tense up and she turned her head to see who was at the door. 

Dr. Crane’s cheerful face greeted Roz as she answered the doorbell, exchanging brief hellos with Frasier and Martin. She quickly noticed Mel wasn’t with him.  _ Oh no _ . She had hoped they would be pre-occupied with each other all evening, which would limit her one- on-one interactions with him. She stood up from the piano stiffly as Donny went over to greet him. She felt like she should follow him, but her feet stayed firmly rooted where she was. 

“So, Frasier, where is everyone?” Dr. Crane slipped off his jacket and hung it neatly on the hook beside the fireplace. 

Frasier sighed from his place at the dinner table where he was slumped over his glass of sherry. “This is ….. _ everyone _ .” 

Martin leaned back in his chair beside his son. “Fras’s little feud with the guy upstairs is kind of putting a cramp in his style. He’s having a Christmas party, too.” 

Dr. Crane nodded in comprehension. “Oh. Too bad.” 

Martin’s gaze went to the door. “Mel’s not with you, Niles?” 

Daphne saw Dr. Crane’s eyes drop ever so slightly at the mention of her name. “Mel’s not coming. She....something came up.” Suddenly his eyes lifted and met hers unexpectedly. She quickly broke the contact and looked away. 

Donny went to stand beside Frasier and clapped a hand over his shoulder. “Come on, there’s gotta be a way we can get a few more people in here. Why don’t we---” 

As everyone in the living room tried to put their heads together to solve the party problem, Daphne took the moment to slip unseen into the kitchen. She found Roz standing beside the counter, catching the last bit of conversation as she chatted into her cellphone. “----this party’s dead. Is the office party still going on?” 

Roz looked up to see her and quickly slapped the phone shut guiltily. “Sorry. This party’s kind of a drag. Every night I get a sitter for Alice, I better make it count or it feels like I left her for nothing.” 

Daphne smiled in understanding. “It’s alright Roz. I don’t mind.” She stepped past her to get a drink of water from the sink, hoping some cold water would make her feel better. 

“Hey Daph, I’ve been meaning to ask you how everything’s been going. You know, since finding out about Niles and all.” 

She poured herself some water, contemplating her answer. Apparently, everyone under the sun had known about his feelings for her, Roz included. Roz wasn’t too close of a friend, but she had always been there to lend an ear if Daphne had needed. As she thought about it more, she realized Roz was probably the closest thing to a best friend she had right now. Sure, she had lots of other girlfriends, but they were more for having a fun night out with, or someone to complain about your boss to. Not really the type to have deep, meaningful conversations with. 

She took a long drink of water, then set the glass down, turning back to face Roz. “It hasn’t been easy, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of big news. But, listen,” she laid a reassuring hand gently on Daphne’s forearm. “It’s probably all in the past. He’s with Mel now. And you’re with Donny. It all worked out for everyone.”

Roz’s smile was warm and it helped to soothe her feelings a bit. “Thanks, Roz.” 

“No problem. Now, I’m going to see if anyone else is showing up to this “party.” If not, I’m  _ outta _ here.” She turned and headed back into the living room. 

Daphne wasn’t quite ready to venture back out yet. She decided keeping her hands busy would help the night go along a bit faster. Opening up the fridge, she gathered up some fresh vegetables in her arms and set them out on a cutting board, getting ready to chop them up into a veggie platter. She had just finished washing her hands when she turned to see Dr. Crane standing behind her. She jumped. 

“Oh, sorry Daphne, did I scare you?” he asked apologetically. 

“That’s alright, Dr. Crane! I’m fine.” She gave a nervous little laugh, feeling her heart leap around in her chest again. 

“I was just looking for you because....well. Here.” He shoved a small blue gift box in front of her, neatly tied up with a pale blue ribbon. “Merry Christmas.” 

Her mouth opened slightly in surprise. “Oh, Dr. Crane. You really didn’t have to!” She had given him his gift yesterday. It was a stately little tie clip she had picked up on sale as she was shopping for other gifts, and she had immediately thought of him when she saw it. But this gift looked much more expensive, even without opening the box. 

“No, Daphne. I wanted to, really.” She took the small box from him, cradling it in her hands. She tried to steady her trembling fingers as she unwound the ribbon, gently lifting the top of the box open. 

Her mouth dropped open as she saw its contents. “Oh my......” Gently, she pulled out two long, dangling earrings studded with shimmering diamonds that caught beautifully in the light. And in the center of each earring stood one dazzling, blue sapphire. Daphne was astounded. She tried to form words but she couldn’t think of a single one. 

Dr. Crane shifted on his feet expectantly. “Do you like them?”

A huge smile split across her face, barely containing her glee. “They’re absolutely wonderful!” She carefully closed the box and, without a second thought, wrapped her arms around him in a hug, still holding the box in her hand. 

She felt his hands encircle her across her back, warm and comforting. “I’m so glad,” he murmured into her hair. She felt completely blissful, standing there in his embrace, forgetting that just moments before she had been dreading being in the same room with him. Reluctantly, she pulled away. “But, Dr. Crane....my gift was not nearly as extravagant as--”

He held up a hand to stop her. “No, Daphne. I loved my gift.” See,” he motioned to his tie. “I’m even wearing it tonight. It was perfect.” 

Daphne’s eyes brightened to see that he actually _ was _ wearing it. “I....I still don’t know what to say. Thank you.” 

“You’re most welcome.” His gaze held hers and neither of them looked away this time. He looked like he was about to say something else, and Daphne held her breath in anticipation. Her eyes were fixed on his face and if the apartment were to burst into flame at that exact moment, she doubted she would have even noticed. He opened his mouth to speak. “Daphne...”

“Hey, Niles! Mel’s here!” Martin’s voiced drifted into the kitchen and Daphne could have hurtled the cutting board into the living room in frustration. 

Dr. Crane looked at her apologetically. It almost seemed as if he was disappointed. “I better go see what’s up.” He said quietly as he turned and made his way to the door. 

She let out a small sigh and looked down at the beautiful earrings she still clutched in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3 **

“Come on, old man, give it the best you got! We’re almost done.” 

“Ah, come on, Daphne. I can’t do this anymore!”

“Yes, you can. Now come on, four more now.”

Daphne leaned into Martin’s leg with her body weight as he lay on the floor mat, bending the leg in closer to his injured hip as he sucked in a big breath. They had been doing a particularly hard exercise that morning and she knew she was being a bit harder on him than usual. But she couldn’t help it. 

“Ok, that’s it, one more now.” She leaned in hard one last time, and then released him. Martin let out a big exhale in relief, stretching his arms out above his head.

“Wow, you sure brought the drill sergeant with you today!”

“Well, it does you good to test your limits now and then. I  _ am _ a physical therapist, you know, not a nurse.” She stood up fully, wiping beads of sweat from her brow. Eddie ran from his spot on the couch to Martin’s face, giving him a few licks on the cheek. 

“See, even Eddie agrees.”

Daphne helped the older man stand up, then started to roll up his exercise mat. Usually, helping a patient of hers achieve a particularly difficult workout would lift her spirits, but today it did nothing for her. She was still lost in thought. 

Martin slowly parked himself in his favorite chair, relishing in his exercise time coming to an end. He looked over and noticed Daphne’s face as she kneeled on the floor beside him, rolling up the mat. Ever since she had found out about the whole secret concerning Niles, she had seemed off to him. He imagined it had to have been quite a shock, but he was hoping she would have been over it by now. Or at least have been too pre-occupied in wedding planning to think about it too much. He saw now that was indeed not the case. 

“Hey, Daph? What’s the matter?”

“What? Oh--” She looked down at her hands, clutching the exercise mat. “Nothing. I—I just haven’t quite been meself lately.” 

Martin flipped open the recliner’s footrest and eased back into it. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No, not really.” She got up from the floor, as if to leave towards her room. But then she turned back. “Well, it’s just....this whole Dr. Crane business. I can’t seem to get it out of me mind.” 

“Have you told him that you know?”

Daphne’s eyes widened in horror at the thought. “Oh no, definitely not. There’s no way I......I can’t do that.”

Martin closed his eyes in thought as he sat comfortably, fingers laced together. “Do you have the same feelings for him?”

She took in a sharp inhale. These questions were hitting close to home. “I love Donny. I’m getting married.” 

Martin opened his eyes and looked at her. “Both could happen at the same time. It’s possible to love more than one person.” She didn’t answer him and he closed his eyes again. “Well, Daph, whatever happens, whatever you decide to do, I’m here for you. And Fras is here for you, too.” 

Her heart warmed at the affection he so rarely showed. “Well, thank you Mr. Crane.” She moved over and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. “I really appreciate it.” Then, as an afterthought, “You old sod.” 

OOOOOO

Dr. Crane sat at his usual table in Café Nervosa, nursing a cappuccino with a hint of cinnamon.  _ A hint...it’s a little too heavy handed to be called a hint. More like a dousing. _ His brother was seated across from him, prattling on about one of his radio show callers he had call in that day. Niles was really trying to lend an ear, but his mind was high in the clouds. Not really on anything one thing in particular, just a host of things. His relationship with Mel, his own psychiatry work, and (he was trying not to let this happen too often) ...Daphne. Mostly, apart from his usual fantasies, he was worried about her. All the stress of planning the wedding had seemingly taken a toll on her. The last few times he’d seen her, she’d been quite jumpy and hesitant. 

He hoped his Christmas present a few months ago had helped her mood. At first, when he’d selected the earrings from the jeweler, he’d addressed the card on top of the box to his girlfriend, Mel. But shortly after, when she’d made some flippant excuse as to why she couldn’t attend his families' Christmas party, he’d spitefully changed the name on the present to Daphne, stuffing her original present (a soft, peach-colored scarf) under his bed for another time. And he hadn’t regretted his decision, especially after seeing Daphne’s reaction to it. He smiled to himself just thinking about the joy spreading across her face as she had opened it. And that hug. 

Of course, he’d been taken aback when Mel had actually shown up for the party after all. He thought quickly on his feet and told her that her present was still “on its way” and would make it to her early the next day. He didn’t even mind returning to the jeweler later that night and selecting another (although admittedly less grand) pair of earrings for her. There was no way he was going to ask for the original pair back. No way in the world. Daphne deserved them. 

“----what would you say, Niles?” Frasier looked over at him expectantly. Dr. Crane cleared his throat, thoughtfully stirring his drink, grasping around his brain for a generic response. “I would have to agree.” He looked at his brother, gauging his reaction. 

His brother’s nose crinkled up. “So, you would agree with the caller, that narcolepsy is in fact a sign of infatuation? I believe his  _ girlfriend _ would see it differently.” He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Niles, what's gotten into you? I feel like I'm having a conversation with Dad over here.” 

Dr. Crane sighed and uncrossed his legs. “I’m sorry Frasier, my mind has just been unable to focus today. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” 

Fraiser gave him a knowing look. “I bet I know what it is.” He squared his jaw with assurance and leaned back. “Daphne’s wedding is coming up. It’s only a month away.” 

Dr. Crane scoffed into his drink as he took a sip, setting it down on the table gently. “No, that’s not it. Mel’s taking me up to her family cabin in the mountains this weekend. I just hope everything goes smoothly on the trip. Mel’s like me, she worries about every little thing.” 

“You’ve been together about six months now?”

“Yes, around that. It’s flown by, we’re always so busy. Going to some big event or another.” 

“Don’t rub my nose in it, Niles.”

“Sorry, Frasier.”

They sipped their drinks in companionable silence. Suddenly, Dr. Crane heard the sound of a cane pattering on the floor behind him and looked up to see his Dad and Daphne entering the café. He felt his heart do the familiar jump it did whenever he saw her as he willed it to calm down again. 

“Hey, boys. We’re on our way to take Eddie to the park.” Martin held his leash firmly in one hand as the dog sat obediently beside him. “There’s supposed to be a kite show there, too. The weather’s perfect for it. You guys wanna come?” 

Fraiser shook his head. “Sorry dad. I’ll be on my way in a few minutes, Roz and I have to get started on some new promos for the station. God knows we’ve put that chore off long enough.” He left a few bills on the table, getting ready to leave. 

“Well alright. Niles? How about it?” 

His gaze was currently caught over by the counter, where Daphne stood in the middle of purchasing some coffee beans. She was reaching into her shoulder bag to fish out some change, and her auburn hair tumbled over her shoulder as her head bent low to inspect the bag’s contents. His eyes traced over everything, etching it into his memory as he always did. As soon as she was married, he would probably see much less of her. This thought turned his stomach inside out, and held such a finality about it that it almost made him want to burst out into tears right there in the café. Daphne was the sun, the moon, and the stars of his life. Without her, the path ahead felt dark and bleak, a place he didn’t want to venture into. He had to take every chance he could to be with her until then. 

She finally found the change she was looking for and handed it over to the cashier with a smile. Niles smiled too. 

“Sure, Dad. I’ll come with you.” Frasier gave him a small glance of thinly-veiled surprise. 

“Hey, that’s great!” Martin gave a grin and turned to look over his shoulder at Daphne who had just re-joined them. “Hey Daph, Niles is coming to watch the kite show with us.”

Her face brightened as she looked over at him, re-adjusting the bag on her shoulder. “Oh, how nice! I have such fun seeing all the different colors floating across the sky. You’ll love it, Dr. Crane.” 

The smile on his face grew wider. “I’m sure I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER 4 **

Daphne hummed to herself as she whisked the broom across the kitchen floor, letting the dinner dishes soak in the sink. Her day had been wonderful. After finishing all her errands for the day and folding the laundry, Donny had taken her out for a lovely lunch in between client meetings at her favorite little bistro. He’d even bought her a boquet of fresh flowers. Her mother had finally agreed to the bridesmaid dresses she’d picked out, and the veil she’d ordered weeks ago had finally arrived in the mail. 

Her state of mind was almost back to normal, and her nerves were much calmer now. She thought about the entire situation concerning Dr. Crane to death multiple times over the past few months and had finally come to a realization. Dr. Crane had a girlfriend. He’d moved on, obviously. Maybe he once had a crush on her in the past, but it had just been a crush. 

They were definitely close friends. She would even go as far as to consider him to be her closest friend. They’d been through a lot together; winter society balls, Christmas pageants, awards banquets. Helping him through his divorce and her triumphs and tribulations in the dating world. It made perfect sense that he may have caught feelings somewhere along the line, since he was certainly lacking in an affectionate marriage with Maris at the time, and probably tried to fill the gap with the warmness he felt in their friendship. Her decision had been made. She was going to try and put all this behind her and continue on as before, forever his friend. 

When the floor had been swept clean, she set her sights on the sink of dishes, humming again as she set to washing them. She heard the comforting tones of Frasier and Martin’s voices rising and falling in the living room as the TV set blared an episode of “Antiques Roadshow.” Eddie scampered into the kitchen just then, flopping on his back down beside her leg and wiggling his body across the floor. 

“Oh no you don’t, you little scamp. Not on this clean floor.” Daphne bent down to shoo him away with her dishtowel as the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” she called out as she crossed the living room and reached the door, pulling it open to reveal Dr. Crane and Mel, arms around each other, both grinning ear-to-ear. Daphne was vaguely surprised to see them, as she faintly remembered Frasier mentioning they had been off on a ski trip in the mountains. They exchanged quick hellos and she stepped aside to let them enter the apartment. 

“Hey, Fraiser. Dad.” Dr. Crane led Mel to the center of the living room, arm still around her waist.  _ My, they seem giddier than two schoolchildren. I wonder what’s going on?  _ She closed the door behind her and went to sit on the couch beside Frasier, exchanging a curious glance with him as she did so. 

“Hey guys. What’s got you all excited?” Martin straightened up in his chair, putting his beer can on the end table beside him. Dr. Crane pulled Mel in even closer to his body and she draped both hands on his shoulder. For some reason, Daphne felt the strong urge to separate them. 

“Well, I guess there’s no better time to tell you all this.” Dr. Crane took in all their faces around him and looked back at Mel. “Uhm, everyone....we’re engaged!” 

Daphne’s mouth dropped open and she felt her heart plummet towards the floor. Stunned silence hung in the air for a few moments, the couple looking around at them all expectantly. Finally Frasier, the first to come to his senses, stood up and started stuttering his congratulations, shaking both their hands eagerly. Martin was next, giving his son a rare hug and trying to smooth the surprise from his voice as he congratulated Mel. But Daphne stayed rooted on the couch, unmoving. 

Dr. Crane noticed her stunned expression and quickly went to her side. “Daphne, I  _ swear _ this wasn’t planned.....it happened so suddenly. Trust me, we just wanted to tell family, we had no intention of overshadowing your wedding...I’m so--”

“No, Dr. Crane....it’s fine! It’s okay, I wasn’t worried about that at all!” She rocketed up to her feet, stepping in to give him a quick hug. Pulling away as soon as they made contact, she tried to reassure him, and herself. “I think this is splendid. I’m so...so happy for you.” Hot tears had sprung up in her eyes and she desperately hoped they wouldn’t fall. Luckily, Frasier called out at that moment. 

“Daphne, could we trouble you to grab us some bubbly to celebrate this wonderful news?” 

She pasted on a fake smile and thanked God for the distraction. Without a word, she slipped away into the kitchen. As soon as she stood at the sink, the hot tears spilled over and she willed away a sob that threatened to slip out at any moment.  _ What in god’s name is wrong with me?  _

OOOOO

The Wayside Inn slowly crept into view on the hilltop as the car Daphne was riding in made its way down across the winding road. She and Donny had decided to have their wedding at one of the highest-rated hotels in all of Seattle. It boasted a lovely flower garden tucked away behind the hotel, which would be perfect for the ceremony. The garden held a large coy pond and several areas where people could mingle amongst the greenery and enjoy the scenic view. The hotel itself was large and stately; Daphne had never been in one so grand in her entire life. It was big enough to accommodate her entire wedding party, which was by no means a small gathering. All her brothers were to be in attendance, and that in of itself was quite the feat. 

The car pulled up to the entrance, depositing Frasier, Martin, Daphne and Donny at the elegant front doors. Their luggage was to arrive later in a separate car, a fact which Daphne was grateful for. She didn’t feel like unpacking just yet, she wanted to have a tour around the hotel first and take in her surroundings. She’d had a brief tour before when they had confirmed their wedding booking, but this time she could have a proper look for herself. 

Donny held out a hand to her and she took it. “Your castle, m’lady.”

She laughed. “Oh, well thank you. Come on, let us go in.” 

The four of them took a tour of the grand lobby, with its high ceilings and intricate crown molding, as beautiful as she remembered it to be. After everyone was done checking in, they made their way into the grand ballroom where their reception was to be held. It held a large wooden dance floor and fully-stocked bar, plenty of room for everyone to dance the night away. Small fairy lights were strung around the room, which would look romantic and soft when nighttime came. She could picture how it would look when the flowers got there, and she knew it would be breathtaking. 

“So, is it everything you ever wanted and more?” Donny asked her as he stood in the middle of the dance floor, hands in his pockets. 

“Oh, Donny. It’s just lovely. Me family is sure to love it.” She walked over to him and he twirled her around the floor once. She laughed and gave him a quick hug. 

“Well Daph, I know where I’m parking my fanny for this entire weekend.” Martin took a seat on a stool beside the bar, mock drink in hand. Frasier rolled his eyes. 

“Why am I not surprised.” He stood next to his father in mock exasperation. Daphne giggled at the two of them, still taking in everything around her. She loved the venue, loved all the people that were here with her. It just didn’t seem quite real, yet. As if this wedding were happening to someone else, not her. Suddenly a woman’s loud, expressive British accent floated down to them from the doorway. Daphne subconsciously stood up a little straighter. 

“Alright, alright, so the entrance is this way, I see it now, I’m going, I’m going. Come on, Simon let’s get a move on.” 

“Ahhh, I’m comin’ Mum.” 

A short, robust woman with bright red hair appeared through the doorway, and a middle-aged man with dark hair and a duffle bag followed close behind with a slow swagger in his step. The older woman’s face held the insufferable expression of a person who wasn’t quite pleased with anything, ever. Daphne quickly made her way over to them and outstretched her arms to hug her mom. 

“Oh, mum! You guys made it in one piece, did you?” They shared a quick embrace and Daphne’s mother spoke up. “Well, if  ya call  gettin your luggage misplaced  and your carryon man-handled by a no-good flight attendant who’d rather be anyplace than helping you out, I’d say that we made it here in one piece, didn’t we Simon?” 

“That we did, mum. I’m proud to say that we made it in one piece for the weddin’ of the century, my little sister of mine gettin hitched.” 

“Oh Simon, it sounds so tacky when you say it, you oaf.” She gave her brother a hug next and led them into the ballroom. “When is everyone else getting here, Mum?”

“Oh, they’ll be by in a few hours, they had to take a different flight because you know your brother Nigel is got that problem with his foot and your father is dreadfully frightened of--” 

“I see.” She cut her mom off mid-sentence. She could recognize the start of a never-ending tangent when she heard it. “Mom, Simon, meet everyone. This is Frasier Crane, my boss.”

Her mother’s face screwed up into a look of distaste, refusing to take his outstretched hand. “Oh, I see, well this’ll be the daft one that doesn’t let me speak to my own daughter, what with keepin her occupied with this, that, and the other thing, all the time with--”

“And  _ this _ ,” Daphne continued, steering her mom over to Martin by her shoulders. “Is Martin Crane, Frasier’s dad and my patient.”

Her mother’s disposition changed instantly, replacing the scowl with a beaming smile, showing off a slightly crooked front tooth. “Oh, Mr. Crane.  _ Martin _ . I’m charmed.” She outstretched her hand with her palm facing down, expecting him to take it. 

A look of panic crossed over Martin’s face and he quickly wiped it away. “Uh, o-oh. Well, nice to meet you Mrs. Moon.” He took her hand, patting it once and then quickly releasing it.

“And mum, this is Donny!” She gestured over to the dance floor where Donny had been chatting with Simon. 

“Oh, well, here he is, finally. I see he’s not exactly a tall bloke, is he? Well, that’s alright as long as he’s good at everything else. And he’s a lawyer, well that settles it, you’ll be needing a prenup now, won’t you Daph? No daughter of mine is marrying a lawyer without one.” 

Donny stood with his hand outstretched, patiently waiting for her to finish. Daphne flashed him an apologetic look from behind her mom. Finally, Mrs. Moon took his hand and shook it vigorously. “Welcome to the family! Though I don’t know if you can call it that, some days it takes all my strength to deal with this sorry lot of--”

“Oi, mum, you think we should go check in our rooms?” Simon lumbered over to them, adjusting the duffle bag on his shoulder. 

“Well, alright then, we’ll see you all later.” The two of them made their way back through the doorway and out towards the lobby. 

Daphne let out a long exhale as soon as they left, feeling like a hurricane had just passed. She turned to face everyone again. “Sorry about that. Me family’s a bit.....much.” 

OOOOOO

It was the night of their rehearsal dinner, and Daphne was in her hotel room, getting herself put together. She’d been surprised when Donny insisted they stay in separate rooms the night before their wedding. Of course, they’d been together intimately before, but Donny had a traditional streak in him that was constantly surprising her. She didn’t mind having a separate room though, it was nice to be by herself so she could gather her thoughts before she’d be swarmed with guests all night. 

Pulling her rehearsal dress on over her head, she eyed it critically in the mirror as she tugged it into place. It was a clingy, pale blue gown that complimented the red tones in her hair. It went all the way to the floor with slender shoulder straps, and the neckline dropped into a slight V. The back dipped low, hitting her lower back and accentuating her trim figure. They used to call her “stilts” in high school due to her height and gangly limbs, but it was times like this she was grateful for it. The dress hung on her perfectly and really did look wonderful. But, something was still missing. 

She quickly set out her jewelry box and sifted through its contents, pulling out a few things but then putting them back just as quickly. Nothing seemed quite right. She paused, considering, then slowly opened the lower drawer of the box, revealing two dazzling diamond earrings, both with a single sapphire in the middle. Dr. Crane’s Christmas gift. 

She hadn’t worn them yet. There hadn’t been an occasion important enough for her to warrant wearing them. Even now, she hesitated.  _ But surely, if my rehearsal dinner isn’t important enough, then what is? _

She quickly slipped them on, then stood back to admire the effect. She took in a small breath when she saw herself.  _ Wow. I look like a celebrity!  _ Her mind briefly wondered if Dr. Crane had arrived to the hotel yet, and if Mel would be with him. _ Of course she will be, you nit! You invited both of them.  _ She hastily brushed the thought away. 

Now, completely satisfied with her look, she grabbed her handbag and made her way down to the ballroom.


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER 5 **

The rehearsal dinner was a success. Daphne thoroughly enjoyed the food, laughed at the jokes and teared up at the toasts, and had greeted almost all the guests at least once, which was her main goal. Her family hadn’t thoroughly embarrassed her yet, and Donny didn’t seem too overwhelmed by the sheer volume of them, even after meeting every single one of her brothers. 

The plates had been cleared away, and the dance floor had just opened up. People mingled about, and Daphne made her way over to the bar to say hello to Martin sitting on a stool there, just as he claimed he would be all weekend when he had first arrived. 

“So Daph, how’re feeling?” he asked her as he popped a few peanuts into his mouth. “Any jitters yet?”

“Oh no, nothing of the sort. Just enjoying the moment.” It wasn’t a lie exactly, she actually did feel pretty calm. She wouldn’t say she was nervous, or even excited for that matter. She just  _ was _ . That fact in itself ran a sharp jolt of concern down through her. Shouldn’t she be more excited? 

Suddenly, Mrs. Moon appeared out of the corner of her eye, making a bee-line straight for them. Martin bolted from his perch, a wild look of panic in his eyes.

“Ah, sorry Daph, I gotta go.” Daphne snickered as she watched the old man limp away as fast as his cane would allow, Mrs. Moon following close behind. Just then, Frasier made his way to the bar and stood to her left, Dr. Crane and Mel in tow. Frasier leaned over to give Daphne a quick hug. “I’m so excited for you, Daphne. You chose a wonderful spot to get married. The ceremony tomorrow is going to be splendid.” 

She returned his hug tightly. “Oh, thank you Dr. Crane. I hope so, too.” She let go and turned to face his brother and Mel, who stood arm and arm together, smiles on their faces. Daphne willed herself to smile too, careful to avoid any real eye contact with either of them. 

“Daphne, you look absolutely stunning.” Mel’s compliment sounded sincere, and Daphne felt a twinge of guilt.  _ All I’ve done the past few months is secretly pine after your  _ _ fiancée _ . She hazarded a glance at Dr. Crane and immediately noticed how his dark blue suit brought out the light color of his eyes. 

“And those earrings, they are really something else!” Mel squeezed Dr. Crane’s arm as she fawned over them. “You simply must tell me where you got them!”

Daphne felt a blush slowly rise up to her cheeks, hoping the low lights of the ballroom would hide this from view. She gave a quick glance to Dr. Crane again and saw that he was already looking at her. “They were a gift.” She tried to keep her voice steady.

The band had launched into a new song and Mel swooned. “Oh, Niles, we  _ must _ go dance to this, it’s one of my favorites!” She started toward the dance floor, pulling him along with her. Daphne stared after them, a look of longing in her eyes that wasn’t lost on Frasier, still standing next to her. She slowly turned back toward the bar and sat on one of the stools. He did the same, quickly ordering two drinks for them as he did so. 

“Dr. Crane....” Daphne began, her eyes glued to the counter in front of her, hands folded in her lap. “How does one know if they’re truly happy?”

Frasier steepled his fingers in front of him, considering her question carefully. “Well, there’s a multitude of ways...do you mean happiness concerning one’s overall quality of life, or happiness within a relationship?”

“Relationship.” Her voice was quiet. 

“Alright, well. Usually one doesn’t put a lot of thought to these matters if they’re already happy. They just know it to be a fact. Everything is easy, comfortable. There’s occasional fights of course, but everyone has those.” 

Daphne nodded her head. “That makes sense.” She took a sip of her drink and turned around partway in her stool, surveying the crowd. She spotted Donny chatting up one of his lawyer friends in the back, his tie undone and loose around his neck. 

“What if a relationship is comfortable, and it’s easy and all those other things you said....but it’s still not _ right _ ?” 

Frasier glanced over at her, hands on his drink. She met his eyes. “Then you have to decide what right is.” 

She pursed her lips and nodded her head. “Right. Thanks Dr. Crane.” 

“Not a problem.” He swigged the last of his drink and tapped the bar lightly with his knuckles. “I think I’ll go see if Dad needs any rescuing from your mother.” 

He left her to her own thoughts, and she sipped her drink as she watched the dance floor in front of her. Mel had her head resting on Dr. Crane’s shoulder as they swayed together, keeping perfect time. They really did make a handsome couple. She could see Mel’s engagement ring on her slender finger glittering under the lights, and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She set her drink down and looked at her own engagement ring, moving her finger so it sparkled in the light.  _ This must have cost Donny so much money. I wonder what would happen if he tried to return it.  _

She was so __ lost in thought that she didn’t even hear the footsteps as he approached her. 

“Daphne?” Her head jerked up and she saw Dr. Crane standing in front of her. Her eyes travelled around the room and found Mel dancing with Donny this time, laughing as he tried to keep pace with her. 

“Oh, Dr. Crane!” she sat up straight in her seat, pushing all other thoughts to the back of her mind. “I see my fiancée has stolen yours.” She gave a small chuckle and he smiled at her. 

“Yes well, I guess Donny was itching to get out there, and Mel just loves to dance. So, I find myself without a partner.”

She looked up at him, suddenly feeling daring. “Well, come on then.” She slid off her stool and held out her hand to him. He looked at her quizzically. “Really?”

“Yes, come on, let’s show them how it’s done.” He took her hand gently without objection and they made their way to the floor. She lightly placed one hand on his shoulder and felt his arm encircle her waist. She felt her skin rise with goosebumps at his soft touch to her exposed back. They clasped their free hands together and began to sway back and forth, eyes never breaking apart from each other. 

“It’s been quite a long time since we’ve danced together, hasn’t it?” Daphne wondered if he still remembered that night, him taking her to that fancy ball to impress his high society friends all those years ago. She had had such a lovely time with him. 

“Yes, it’s been much too long.” He leaned in closer to her and she to him, pressed against each other as they swayed, completely comfortable in each other’s company, almost as if they craved it. He bent his head close to her ear, and chanced to smell her hair, mere inches away from his nose. She turned her face and bent in close too. They were almost cheek to cheek. 

“I’m so nervous for tomorrow.” She blurted this out without meaning to, she hadn’t really even felt it a few moments ago. But, thinking about the wedding now suddenly made her palms sweaty and her chest heavy with anxiety. 

“That’s perfectly natural. You aren’t the only person to feel like that the night before their wedding.”

“I know it’s expected, but...I just can’t shake it.” She closed her eyes, leaning into him even more. 

“Well, it’s a big step. I remember how nervous I was before Maris and I got married. Wondering if I made the right choice.” He paused. “Wondering if I was missing my chance with someone else.” 

Daphne opened her eyes again and swallowed hard. “Mmhmm.” 

“Possibly giving up on something that I didn’t even know existed with another person.” 

She didn’t respond as the anxiety in her chest quickly spread to all parts of her body and she felt herself starting to panic. Her hands began to tremble and she tried to steady them. 

Dr. Crane felt this change in her as well, and leaned back to meet her eyes. “Oh, Daphne. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t trying to make --”

“No, no, it’s alright.” Suddenly, she was feeling quite faint. She dropped her hands and broke their hold. “I--I’m feeling a bit tired. I think I’ll go up to my room now.” 

He looked at her, confusion and guilt written across his face. “Daphne....”

“Goodnight, Dr. Crane.” 

She quickly made her way out of the ballroom and into the lobby, tears welling up in her eyes yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

** CHAPTER 6 **

As soon as she hauled herself into her hotel room, she slammed the door behind her, tears tracking down her face unchecked. She just stood there, leaning against the door and weeping for several minutes. Images of Mel and Dr. Crane together flooded her mind, mingled with all the good times she’d had with him over the years. Finally, when the tears where done, she peeled herself away from the door and sank onto her bed, not bothering to change out of her formal clothes. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and stared out the window across from the bed, thinking nothing.

Several minutes went by, then a half hour. After forty-five minutes, she was mildly surprised no one had gone looking for her yet, but wasn’t unhappy about it. The solitude was lovely after a night full of socializing, of reminders about what she was about to do tomorrow, a promise of forever. Suddenly, she heard a quick knock at her door, so soft that she almost didn’t hear it. 

She got up slowly and pulled the door open a crack, peeking her face out into the hallway. Dr. Crane stood before her door, breathing heavily and wearing a dazed expression.  _ Oh god. I must look a fright. Me makeup’s probably smeared down me whole face!  _

_ “ _ Dr. Crane!” Daphne pulled the door open fully, letting him stride past her and into the middle of the room. He looked deep in thought, as if something important was on his mind. She shut the door and turned to face him, confused. 

“Daphne.” He opened his mouth to say more, but closed it. She stared at him patiently, silently willing him to continue. He set his jaw in determination and started again. “Daphne, I just had a long talk with Frasier. He...brought to my attention something that I really wanted to hear from you. I want to make sure it is actually true.”

She sucked in her breath. “Oh no.....oh god he  _ told _ you!” She strode to the other end of the room, placing her hands flat on top of a desk in the corner as she tried to steady herself. 

“He was just trying to help, he wanted me to know so I could.....Daphne look at me.” He stood next to her and lightly turned her body to face him. She tried to quell her emotions but couldn’t quite keep the apprehension that was hitting her full force out of her expression completely. She looked into his steady blue eyes that were fixed on her and tried to remain calm. 

He steadied himself and asked her his question. “Do you....have feelings for me?” He held her by the arms gently with baited breath as he waited for her reply. 

She was done hiding from him. “Yes.” She whispered. 

The door to the hotel room flung open at that moment, and they jumped away from each other like they’d both been zapped by electricity. Martin walked in, still shouting things and laughing to someone that stood a few feet down the hallway. “Well, Steven, that’s not how they do it in the good old USA!” He turned toward Daphne and Dr. Crane, a huge grin on his face. 

“Your brothers have no idea what they’re getting themselves into! Your brother Nigel thinks he can drink Donny under the table! I said well you better wait an--” Suddenly the mood of the room washed over him, and he stopped mid-sentence. “Uh, sorry to barge in here...I’ll just be...uh...going.” He turned as fast as he could, his cane hitting the door as he clumsily shut it behind him. They were alone again. 

Dr. Crane gazed back at her, his eyes disbelieving. “I had no idea that....when...when did this happen?”

She shrugged her shoulders, looking away. “I don’t know. You’ve always meant so much to me. And then I found out you had a little crush on me, and I guess it awoke deeper feelings in me I didn’t even know were there. But then, you and Mel got engaged and I--” Tears started to overcome her again and she stopped. 

He gave a deep exhale and held fast to both her hands, cradling them against his chest. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment, as if to gather his thoughts. Finally, he looked back at her. “You are my moon, my sun, and my stars. You are the most beautiful and warm-hearted person I’ve ever met.” His voice was emphatic and steady, as if no truer words had ever been spoken in his life. “I cherish every moment I spend with you, and I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” He took a deep breath and her heart skipped a beat. “I am thoroughly and completely in love with you, Daphne.”

Her head spun and for a moment, she could think of no words at all. She grasped at his hands tightly, processing what he’d said. 

“You need to tell me what you feel, right now. At this moment.” He squeezed her hands again and she stared into his eyes, seeing the never-ending tenderness they held for her. She fought to find her voice. 

“But....you and Mel. You’re engaged to her.”

His eyes took on a hard, determined quality, dead serious. "Daphne, say the word and I will leave Mel forever. We can still have our chance together.”

A silence fell over them for a few moments. She pressed her lips together, looking away as she contemplated what he was asking of her. It could be a start of a new chapter. Their chapter. Her heart hammered around in her chest and no words would form on her tongue. Finally, she managed some. “Dr. Crane....”

“Yes?”

She closed the distance between them in one swift motion and covered his lips with hers, kissing him deeply. She felt his initial shock as he stood there, stiff as a board. But quickly, the tension melted away as he placed his hands on her back, pressing her close. Her mind was filled with nothing but pure elation, disbelieving that she was finally doing something she’d only dreamt of doing months before. It was the most tender kiss she’d ever experienced, and she never wanted it to end. But as it went on, the gravity of their situation hit her like a truck and she quickly pulled away. 

“No, I----I can’t....” She still had her hands on his chest for support. 

“Yes, you can!” He put his hands on her shoulders, imploring her to return into his embrace, but she resisted. 

“No! Dr. Crane, I can’t do this. It’s too late for us.” Tears began to well up in her eyes again. “We made promises to Mel and Donny! We promised to marry them! We can’t go changing their lives like that, just for our own selfish reasons!” 

“Daphne, listen to me.  _ Listen _ .” He held her by the shoulders still, staring down deep into her soul, his own eyes shimmering with emotion. “Believe me, you don’t want waste time by not going after something that you’ve wanted ever since you laid eyes on it. You can’t let it get away.” She really wanted to agree with him, to forget her nagging doubts and guilty conscience and fall right back into his arms. But she stepped away, and he let his hands fall from her shoulders dejectedly. 

“I’m so sorry. I just can’t do this to Donny. He’s such a good man, and he doesn’t deserve any of this. I’m so sorry, Dr. Crane.” Her voice choked up and she knew she had to leave. “So sorry.” And with that, she turned her back to him, walked toward the door, and left the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

** CHAPTER 7 **

Dr. Crane sat in the driver’s seat of his father Winnebago, his eyes staring listlessly out the windshield and into the trees that surrounded the parking lot of the hotel.  _ How could Dad spend his retirement fund on this hunk of metal? A motorhome...how practical.  _

The birds sang out from the treetops, the bright blue sky stretched on endlessly, and the sunlight streamed into the windows, bathing him in its warm glow. But none of it truly reached him. His one hand dangled off the top of the steering wheel, and he loosened the tie of his tuxedo with the other. Glancing at his wristwatch, he noted it was half an hour before the wedding was set to begin. He still hadn’t decided if he would attend. What would hurt Daphne more? Seeing his empty seat in the front row, a stark reminder to her of what had just transpired between them. Or, actually seeing him, sitting with Frasier, Dad, and Mel while pasting a fake smile on his face. He didn’t know for sure, and he wanted to choose the option that would be the least painful for her. For both of them. 

A knock reverberated off the side door, and Dr. Crane stood up reluctantly. It was probably Mel, here to cart him away for the ceremony. He vaguely wondered at how she had found him here. 

“Niles, you in here?” Frasier’s voice greeted him instead as the door opened. He walked up the steps, Martin close behind, a six pack of beer dangling from his fingers. 

“Now son, if you were planning on having a party in here, the least you could do was invite us.” The tone he used was teasing but gentle, for he knew his son had recently suffered a heavy blow in the love department. 

They all made their way to the front of the motorhome, Niles reclaiming the driver’s seat and Martin in the passenger. Frasier sat on the long bench seat behind them, and they all silently grabbed a beer. The sound of the beverages being cracked open was the only sound for a few moments. Dr. Crane usually wasn’t one to indulge in this type of working-class drink, but at this point in time he could be drinking stagnant pond water and wouldn’t know the difference. 

He had filled his brother and father in on what had went on the night before. Both had been very sympathetic, but nothing they could say would have been able to ease the fathomless ache in his heart that he had felt, and continued to feel today. Fraiser and Martin instinctively knew this as well and the silence continued, each enjoying the comfort of the other’s company. 

It was Frasier who finally broke the silence. “So, Dad, you  gonna miss your favorite beer? I hear they won’t be making Ballantines anymore.” He inspected the can of the Ballantine he was currently drinking. 

Martin made a face of resignation and laced his fingers together. “Ah, it’ll be fine. I’ve made my peace with it. It was great to me for so many years. Sometimes, you get used to doing or seeing something every day, and it becomes a routine part of your life. It’s comfortable and familiar. But, things change, and things come and go from your life constantly. You just  gotta make your peace with it. You find new things to love.” He glanced over at Dr. Crane as he said this. 

Frasier nodded his head. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” 

They all finished their drinks, talking about any trivial thing that crossed their minds. Frasier had his eye on a new woman at the station, Martin was trying to teach Eddie a new trick but he wasn’t quite taking to it. Dr. Crane felt himself loosening up ever so slightly, until he saw Frasier glance at his watch. 

“Well, we better be getting back, Dad.” He said quietly, looking up at his brother. “Are you coming, Niles?” 

Dr. Crane pursed his lips and gave a small head shake. “No, I don’t think so.” He slumped back into his seat. 

They both cast him sympathetic glances. “I’m sure she’ll understand, son.” Martin got up from his seat and made his way to the door. He and Frasier said their goodbyes, Martin leaving the rest of the beers on the dining table. “I’ll leave the rest here for you.” 

“Thanks, Dad.”

As the door slapped shut behind them, Dr. Crane was greeted by silence once again, save for the leaves rustling in the slight breeze outside. He closed his eyes and turned his face back towards the sun, enjoying its calming warmth. 

No more than a handful of minutes passed by when he heard a different rustling sound just beside the motorhome. He opened his eyes again as the rustling became louder and he heard a soft knock at the door.  _ Dad must want those beers after all.  _ He swiveled his chair around. “Come in.” 

The door opened and Daphne dashed up the steps, wedding dress swirling all around her as she clutched fistfuls of the skirt, her veil slightly askew from the wind. Her cheeks were ruddy with emotion, and she stopped as soon as she saw him. 

Dr. Crane bolted up from his chair, staring at her, completely astonished. “Daphne!” he gasped. 

Her eyes were bright with emotion and she smiled hopefully at him. “Is it too late for us? Because I would really like to take that chance, now!” 

He ran to her and wrapped her up in his arms as tightly as he could and she reciprocated fully, both of them gasping and laughing together. She clutched his shoulders and he kissed her; a long, deep kiss as he relished in the moment. He couldn’t believe what was happening.  _ I must be dreaming.  _

She pushed away suddenly and his body immediately ached to be in contact with her again. “Come on now, let’s get this boat moving, I don’t want to be found!” She rushed over to the passenger seat, large white skirts rustling as she hiked them up and over the armrest. He stumbled behind her and collapsed into the driver’s seat once more, still in a daze as his hand reached out to turn the key in the ignition. But as bewildered as he was, he had to confirm that this was what she actually wanted. He turned to her, hand hovering over the key and eyes searching her face for any trace of hesitancy. “Are you sure?” 

Her expression was absolute. “Completely sure, Niles.” Her smile widened as she saw the look of pleasure that passed over him. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to hear her say his name. 

“Alright, then. Buckle up, Daphne!” His hand turned the key and the Winnebago revved to life. He pulled out of the parking lot and made his way up the driveway slowly, realizing he had never actually driven this monstrosity of a vehicle before. Suddenly, it gave a big lurch forward and they both clutched onto their seats. Dr. Crane looked over at her apologetically. “Speed bump, sorry.” 

“It’s alright! Just go as fast as you can!” She looked into his eyes again and he almost forgot to keep his eyes on the road. They eventually navigated through the barrage of speed bumps to end up at the end of the driveway. 

Niles turned to face her again, breathing heavily from the excitement. “Well, which way should we go?” 

Daphne looked to the left. “Well, over that way is back home to Seattle. And I definitely don’t want to go there for  a while . At least a few days.” She glanced to the right. “And, I don’t really know what’s over there.” The smile on her face quickly faded away. “Niles, maybe....”

Suddenly, his cellphone’s shrill ring filled the air, and he grabbed for it. “No! Please, don’t answer it. It’ll be someone looking for me.” Daphne adjusted her veil nervously. 

Dr. Crane quickly put the phone back in its place. “Right, sorry.” 

“What I was going to say was ....maybe we should go back.” She sighed and ran her hands down the sides of her face. “I should go explain myself to Donny. I need to face the music. And you need to explain to Mel.” Her face held a look of such weariness, and he just now realized the heavy bags under her eyes that makeup couldn’t conceal. This whole ordeal had  torn her apart as much as it had him. 

He set his jaw in determination, and gave the vehicle some gas as he turned to his right sharply. Daphne clutched the armrest in surprise. “What are you doing?!” 

He smiled at her and stopped again. “Doing what I should have done a long time ago. Taking you with me, away from here.” She looked at him in disbelief and he leaned his body over as far as he could toward her direction. She met him in the middle and they shared a tender kiss, a kiss full of promises. “But, what about...” she questioned gently. 

He shifted back into his seat and buckled his seatbelt. “We’ll deal with it. Later.”

The Winnebago completed its right turn and rolled towards the horizon that stretched on up ahead. 

“I love you, Niles.”

“I love you, too, Daphne.” 

END

_ A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. This was my first Niles/Daphne story, and I hope to write some more! _


End file.
